Song Fictions
by glitterscarves
Summary: A series of one shots based on songs I love, most of them are romance. Generally rated M. The majority of the ficts are paired Harry/Snape.
1. Kamen

This song is in Japanese so this piece is based on translations I have read and the general feeling the song gives me. It is Kamen by Janne Da Arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters, locations and ideas. I also do not own the song, that belongs to JDA.

Summary: Severus Snape uses his mask to hide emotion, Harry Potter manages to remove it.

* * *

**Kamen.**

Staring at himself in the mirror, Severus Snape pulled his features into a smile and let it fall again. Sighing he pulled his thick, black robes over himself and stepped into the hall. Time for patrols.

This year had been very different to others, Potter had come back to Hogwarts but as a teacher. But he was still the bane of Severus' existence, constantly badgering him for company, for drinks. Still Potter had always been unusual.

The truth of the matter was, he could not prevent this deep rooted attraction he felt for Potter. But he had known from past experience that people were simply not attracted to Severus Snape. His appearance kept one night stands away and his mask kept relationships away. But he could not remove it.

Then he saw Potter walking around the corner, smiling. He tried to turn around, pretend like he had not noticed the other man but Potter grabbed onto his arm. Severus shook his hand away, the place where he had just touched burning through his layers.

"I saw you on the map, figured you might need some company."

The word 'company' caused Severus to sigh, he did not want to talk mindlessly with Potter when it would only cause him to grow further attached.

"I do not need company Mr Potter."

Potter just smiled and stood next to him, appearing to know his typical route by heart. They walked until about two in the morning when both decided that any child out of their dormitory at this time deserved whatever happened to them. Once he stepped into his room, Severus Snape's face grew into a smile but he quickly shook it off.

This happened frequently and slowly, slowly Potter began to pull back Severus' mask. Until...

"I need to tell you something..."

"Yes Potter?"

"Harry remember."

Severus smiled.

"Look Severus, I just wanted you to know that I...well...I love you."

His face kept smiling for a second until it twisted into surprise and then slipped back into the normal blank page. Then the man ran down the corridor, heading straight for the dungeons, leaving Harry staring after him.

The next morning at breakfast, Severus refused to sit next to Potter and unusually sat himself next to Minerva. Potter occasionally sent him wishful glances but the mask was well and truly settled in, he refused to express any emotion. He could not accept that Potter loved him, not really. The man was young, spontaneous. Youth did not create love but lust and he was much too old to open himself to someone who would just cast him aside for someone prettier.

No, he would remain on his own, dead inside but safe.

He managed to successfully avoid Potter for nearly a month, although in all honesty he knew it worked better because Potter was also trying to avoid him. This should have made Severus happy but it just proved to him that the other man did not really love him, otherwise he would fight for him. Potter was after all infamous for fighting.

It was a Friday and Severus was teaching seventh year Griffyndors and Slytherins, one of the most dangerous classes he had which meant he had to make sure all his focus was on the pupils. This is when Potter decided to come in.

He just walked in the room and stood in front of his desk with a serious expression on his face. Severus was unsure how to react, years of spying had not taught him how to handle this. Potter was nothing like Voldemort, nothing like Dumbledore.

"I love you, Severus."

Giggling behind Potter but he was not phased. Severus knew he was blushing under his mask.

"There is no point in trying to ignore me or it because it is not going to go away. I know you Severus, you may think you can hide it from me but I know you have feelings for me..."

He gaped. He could nothing else but then Potter stepped forward, in front of the half the seventh year population and kissed him. To loud applause in the background.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely, they will make me do this :D


	2. Wild Fang

This is something a little different, not the typical romance piece and unlike the majority of the pieces, no Severus or Harry. As you probably guessed from the title, this piece features a certain Mr Lupin.

It explores his conflict with the wolf inside while trying to remain as honest as possible to the song, which is more about humans taking responsibility for their actions. This is based on Wild Fang by Janne Da Arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, I also do not own Wild Fang.

Summary: Remus' thoughts on his being a werewolf.

* * *

**Wild Fang.**

There are two sides to everyone, Sirius always reasoned. That is why any person's animagus self would represent their personality. He was a great mutt at heart despite the Black breeding, James was magnificent and proud while Peter was a rat. It was not until many years later I noticed the true connotations of his form. My side however was much more...unexpected according to my friend.

He said it almost compensated for my generally quite timid character, I happened to believe my timid character was born out of the beast inside. Sirius liked to romanticise my 'condition'. I liked to forget about it.

However very few people can ever understand what it is like to have another creature burning inside you. Something you cannot ever escape. It truly is a Jekyll and Hyde situation but at least they were predictable.

Although I am not one for self pity it did seem particularly unfair to me, especially when I began to attend Hogwarts that I, a boy with excellent manners and a calm temper suffered due to this horrible curse while Malfoy sauntered through school without a worry.

The truth of the matter was that I hated myself, hated that whole half of my existence and more than that I was frightened of it. Moony was fierce and uncontrollable, you could not estimate the actions of a wolf, they survived on spontaneous and quick action. But whilst my hatred and fear could be deemed understandable it held me back, made me into someone more shy than perhaps I should have been. In bitter moments of reflection in my teenage years I did wonder exactly what I would be like without the curse, whether I would be closer to James and Sirius in conduct.

In all honesty the lowest moment of my fight with my curse was not the night where I nearly murdered Snape, although that certainly affected me. It was the first time I took Wolfsbane. Then I saw what I really was. Whilst the animal inside me was muted, I could still sense the same things and in the same manner. I could taste his desires, his wants and it was terrifying. Somehow when I awoke in the Shrieking Shack or in my garden I could ignore the tufts of rabbit hair under my nails, around my mouth. But when your head was actually considering wrapping its jaws around a small mouse in a corner or the delight of chasing after wild animals in the forest, there was no where I could hide. After all you cannot escape your own thoughts.

Guilt is something I was used to and I would never stop hurting for what happened with Severus but guilt was easier than self loathing, self pity. Of course this self hatred, self pity was dangerous and it only flared when James and Lily died, only for Sirius to be arrested for their murder. I lost the adopted family, the friends who had accepted me despite my furry baggage and the warmth that left with them kept me hollow.

For years I floated about the country, taking jobs I was over qualified for as any recognisable company would not even look at me twice with my curse. Occasionally I would find another werewolf and we would share experiences but I never was quite the same as them. They almost appeared to accept their other side in a way I could not. I did not fit in even with those who shared my suffering.

Until I met Ralph. He was German born but most of his accent had disappeared. Like most of us he was prematurely aging, the stress of constant shape shifting taking its toll on his body but he was particularly rough. I knew I looked much older than my 26 year old self but he looked twenty years older than his 37. His hair was completely grey as was the sparse beard on his chin, his clothes looked like they had not been new for centuries and his fingernails were yellow.

We talked for nearly six hours, telling the same stories and I realised quickly his experiences almost mirrored mine. He even had his own Sirius although both of them were werewolves rather than one wolf and one animagus. Ralph even had his own Snape.

One thing I noticed, that stood out in my conversations with the other man was his self hatred. The way in which he despised the creature inside him. Never had I met a man so unwilling to accept the idea of rights for werewolves, he argued we should all be killed. Of course I questioned why he had not done the deed himself, after all a great many of sufferers did but he could not answer. He simply said that he was a coward, afraid of living and afraid of dying. That was what caused him to drift about aimlessly, never growing attachments to anyone and simply waiting to die.

It was when I saw myself, reflected in him that I panicked. I could not find myself in twenty years bitter and alone just because once a month I turned into a monster. There had to be some type of company I could find, perhaps not another James or Sirius but something. Since I had left Hogwarts I had many brief sexual flings with women but never anything more long term, perhaps it was possible that I could even find someone who would accept their was another side to Remus Lupin but first I had to.

Changing an entire way of life was not easy and it took me years, five to be exact but the real defining moment came when an owl found me in Wales, one carrying a letter with a familiar crest. I smiled, skimming there the formalities until a scribbled note from the headmaster told me everything I needed to know.

_Mr Lupin, it is time you stopped allowing your transformations to hold you back and accept a job more suited to your intelligence._

So with that note and a new found look upon the beast inside I stepped onto the Hogwarts train and the rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

Sorry there is no romance but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :D


	3. Cooking? Cooking!

This is an unusual song to write a fan fiction about, its Cooking Cooking by Super Junior. To me this song seemed to cry, Draco and Harry so here is a Drarry for you. It is also AU so no magic.

Summary: Harry experiences Draco's cooking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, I also do not own the song which inspired this work.

**Cooking Cooking.

* * *

**

Draco left a message on my answering machine, telling me to call him back because he had something important to tell me. Rushing to the phone I dialled his number, assuming the worst but he told me simply that he was making dinner and I had to come over to taste his food. Smiling I told him I would be round after a shower and my stomach rumbled in anticipation. Draco was one of those people who was good at everything and I expected a lot from this meal.

Towel drying my hair while simultaneously pulling on a shirt, I thought with a smile about Draco. He was completely different from the men I normally dated but something clicked and this was the strongest relationship I had ever had, even after just a year.

I pulled into his drive, his house much bigger than anyone at just twenty-four should have but he did work hard at his father's company. Knocking on the door I was confronted by the sight of my boyfriend, blond hair swept back and his sleeves rolled up, hands covered in flour. Smiling he gave me a soft kiss and let me in. There was an unusual smell coming from the kitchen, not quite what I imagined but not as bad as it could have been, perhaps it was one of those things that only tasted good when it was completely finished.

Sitting in the living room, I paid fleeting attention to some dramatic soap opera while listening to Draco putter about in the kitchen next door. Finally he called me into the dining room and placed a bowl of soup in front of me, it was a horrible mustard yellow but it did not smell that bad and what did I know about the type of food Draco's upbringing had taught him to make. Apparently nothing but the soup was...not pleasant. It was too salty, the flavour underneath murdered by the onslaught of bitter salt.

"It's...lovely," I managed.

Draco scrunched his nose, he did not believe me but was not ready to quite admit exactly how bad his soup was. He stood up, collected my bowl and nodded when I said I had not eaten much as I wanted to save some room for the rest of the meal.

The next two courses were not much better, the meat in the main was so chewy it felt like exercise just to get it to the stage where I could swallow. Unfortunately the dessert was not much better.

Afterwards Draco just burst out laughing. Tipping all the leftovers into the bin with a grin. We both agreed that the meal was not exactly up to the standards both of us were accustomed to but at least it gave us something to laugh about.

Later that night we lay together on the couch, watching one of those films Draco seemed to find so interesting. Unfortunately, the schemes and failures of a couple trying to get married did not really appeal to me and I was much more interested in him. When he was particularly consumed in the film, I kissed his neck and the top of the chest peeking out from his v-necked t-shirt. Fruitlessly, he wriggled underneath me, trying to escape but soon enough he fell limb, allowing me to slip my hands under his shirt.

Soon enough I was panting above Draco, pushing into him while his eyes rolled back into his head with a breathy sigh and soon after that I tensed after he squeezed around me. He laughed softly as he pulled me into him with soft kisses. This was definitely worth the terrible food.

* * *

Six weeks later when I was food shopping I bumped into Blaise, he was a good friend of Draco's who understood the social circle his parents lived in much better than I ever could. Although I would not go as far as to say we were friends, we got along well enough. We talked briefly and then he mentioned the meal Draco had made for me. Then he told me why Draco wasn't exactly a good cook, when he was younger he focused on his education but then he told me a little secret. Draco had been going to cooking classes for the past few weeks, in an attempt to make a better meal for me. Suddenly I was looking forward to the next call which told me to go to Draco's for dinner.

"You hungry honey?" he said the second I picked up the phone.

"Of course, you cooking?" I said, my voice joking.

"I promise it will be better than last time."

I certainly hoped it would.

* * *

Sitting in the dining room at Draco's with a plate of prawns in front of me, my heart was rocketing. Slowly, I lowered my fork to the plate and scooped some into my mouth. It was like an explosion of taste and after swallowing far too little mouthfuls my plate was finished.

"Draco...that was awesome!"

He laughed and blushed, modesty was something very rare in my Mr Malfoy and I grinned at him. The next course was ever better and dessert melted in my mouth. I was in complete heaven. When Draco was putting plates in his dishwasher, I came from behind him and kissed his neck.

"You really have improved in the cooking stakes lovely," I said softly.

He smiled and turned around, kissing me softly on the mouth.

"I have to confess though, I have been going to classes."

I laughed.

"Blaise told me, I knew."

"I told him that in confidence!" Draco exclaimed, acting outraged.

Laughing I leaned in for another kiss, with my lovely and exceptional talented boyfriend.


	4. Sylvia

This is probably pretty close to my favourite song...ever so this was a hard piece to write. Although it is a song from a man to a woman I have decided to make it man to man. So another snarry piece. Hope you enjoy. It is originally by Janne Da Arc and I definitely recommend a little listen :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, nor do I own the song. It is owned by the ever amazing JDA.

Summary: Harry is looking forward to spending a day with Severus, he has something important to ask him.

* * *

**Sylvia.**

I woke up with the sunlight streaming through the windows, drawing lines on my bed. A smile settles over my face almost automatically when I realise exactly what today is. With a quick stretch and yawn, I dart into the shower. It takes me far too long to notice I am pushing my time limit, I need to be at the train station in ten minutes and I still had not fixed my hair or got dressed.

By some magical intervention I make it to the bottom of my gate in three minutes and after a quick return journey to change into a nicer shirt, I make it into the train just before it pulls out. I throw myself into a random seat, listening to music from the MP3 Player, Hermione got me for my last birthday while I think about the man waiting for me. The smile on my face only blossoms and I wonder what I look like to the other passengers, smiling like a maniac about something only I know.

There is a delay with the train and we stand still for nearly twenty minutes, ensuring that even after all my rushing I am still going to be late. But I always am. I pray he will be waiting like he normally does, even if his face is distorted into a scowl and comments about useless Potters slip from his lips.

Panic suddenly hits me and I fumble through my bag, searching for the small black box. Once my fingers close around it I smile wider, not long now. Finally the train starts again and I am only five minutes away from my destination. Together with all those who are going for shopping, for lunch with friends and to work, I hurry out onto the platform. Rushing ahead of everyone else while trying not to push them.

I look up at the sign above me, _Welcome to Edinburgh _and I smile. After putting my ticket through the barrier, I see him. He is sitting on the bench, reading with his glasses on the edge of his nose. Typically he looks much older than his fourty-six years but it sends a warmth shooting through me.

Standing in front of him, I rock on my heels with a smile. He looks up and his eyebrows raise, a dramatic sigh escapes his mouth but he slides his book into his bag and stands up. We walk out of the station and drift around aimlessly. Occasionally, we step into a shop and he picks up the tack aimed at tourists with a scowl which makes me smile.

Finally we settle for lunch and while he is away at the bathroom, I put my hand into the bag and clutch the box again. He sits down and I drop it into the bag. Now is not the right time. We eat in companionable silence as always, the conversation is never forced and I know how much he enjoys good food. The little look on his face, tells me he is savouring this meal and once again a smile settles on my face.

Afterwards, we went for a walk and finally settled in Princes Street Gardens. I lay back on the grass, the sunlight settling over my face and I look back to the morning. These are the days I have been waiting for, to sit under the sun with my lover but I did not want him to be my lover, well not just my lover.

Severus was everything to me, he helped me through everything and his support never faded. He was the only person who believed in me completely, who allowed me to do anything I want without questioning. He trusted me. And his trust was not easily gained. It had taken me years to get to this stage, to this level of intimacy but I never regretted one second of our courtship, not even the stupid arguments.

"You're thinking too much," he comments, his hands once again holding the book but I know he is not reading, he likes to keep his hands busy. Especially when he feels like a conversation is coming and I know he can tell there is something I want to say. I hate the nerves which appear in his movements, there is trust but never certainty in our relationship.

"I can't think remember."

He laughs but it is not calm, he is still anxious. I remember before the first time I actually said I loved him, he took my serious behaviour before I formed the words as an impending break-up and decided he wanted to get there first. After a long conversation and plenty of tears, mostly on my part, we realised that what we had was not worth throwing away over petty arguments and his insane self belief in our relationship.

Once again I reach into my bag and just feel the box. He questions my actions but I am not quite ready. Unusually he seems content just to leave it and begins to read, properly this time. I begin to wonder if this is the right time. Severus did not exactly like public displays of affection and this was the ultimate act but...it felt right. I was infamous for following my instincts.

"I am going to get ice cream, what some?"

He looked at me over his eyelashes with an odd look, the _you know the answer to that one Mr Potter _and I laughed. Walking over to the van, parked outside the grassy area, I ordered two cones with raspberry sauce and sat, crossed-legged next to Severus. I pressed the cone into his hand and he smiled, his tongue reaching out to lick away the drips with a grin. Inside I know I am the only one who would confidently buy Severus Snape an ice cream cone, knowing how much he would appreciate it especially if it was covered in raspberry sauce.

We finish our ice cream in relative silence and he wipes a drip of ice cream from the corner of my mouth with a tissue. I thank him and he nods with a wink. This beautiful moment with the man I know I want to spend my life with, the one I cannot live without.

I reach my hand into my bagpack and pull out the box. He looks at it, his eyebrows raised. Pressing it into his palm I blush. Looking down, he opened it and his eyes widened the second he saw what it was.

"Harry..."

"Severus. I love you, so much and I wanted to know if you wanted to...marry me?" the end of the sentence was tinged with a blush, I could feel its tingle on my cheeks.

He just gaped, his hand closing the box while his eyes just stayed locked to mine. The reaction was unclear, closing the box was negative but the way he was looking at me.

And then he was kissing me, his hands in my hair and suddenly I was flat on my back, Severus on top while he pressed wet kisses across my face. He kept repeating something but I could not quite make it out through the buzz of happiness. Surely this was the response I wanted.

"Harry James Potter...yes."

Colour decorated his face, he looked radiant. My heart was beating so fast I could feel its pulse in my fingertips and toes. I took the box, pulled the ring out and slid it into his finger. His hands found my face and he guided his lips to mine again, more sweet and unusually public kisses before I heard a weird sound. A deep, rhythmic thump.

Severus pulled apart from me and I noticed exactly what the sound was. We had attracted a small crowd and they were applauding us. Severus looked mortified but the fact that strangers were that happy for us made me smile. I was pretty lucky that I had found the perfect moment because when I was with Severus Snape, I knew I could be happy.

* * *

Review pwease ^^


	5. Hamburg Song

This is a sweet song although perhaps a little sad by Keane. Of course it just screamed Neville to me and where Neville goes, Draco always follows in my mind so this is Dray/Nev piece. I do recommend listening to the song, it is amazing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, I also do not own the song that inspired this piece or the lyrics at the bottom; Keane own them.

Summary: Neville considers his feelings for Draco.

**Hamburg Song.

* * *

**

Neville sipped coffee while leaning against the breakfast bar, trying to act as though he was not paying attention to the scene playing out in front of him. But of course he was.

A dark-haired man he did not know was standing in the doorway, fully dressed. Draco was in front of him, clad only in his dressing gown. They were arguing but about what Neville didn't really care. All he really felt was the burn, the familiar sting of knowing that Draco could do much better than this.

Their harsh voices were silenced by a slam of the door and Neville watched as his roommate padded across the hard wood floors, passed him and poured himself a mug of coffee, drinking it black. Draco finally looked at him, over blond eyelashes and he smiled a little. The closest he would get to an apology for the display.

"Was that Matthew then?"

Draco nodded.

"He seems...nice."

Draco snorted.

"You could do better."

Draco sighed.

Neville stopped while he was ahead, emptied the rest of the coffee in the sink and ran upstairs. He did not want to stand there anymore.

It only took twenty minutes for Draco to knock on his door, he was expecting longer. He contemplated not opening the door but he knew he would.

Draco grabbed him, smashed his lips into Neville's and before he could really collect himself they were on the bed. Hands were slid under his jumper and into his trousers, he was melting into the touch like he always did. He was almost embarrassed but there was no one here and they never spoke about it. It was actions, not words.

But he was taking advantage.

Neville didn't really care. Draco's head was in his lap and then his fingers were inside him. Then finally just _Draco. _It didn't take long, this type of coupling never did and Neville lay on his bed. Barely undressed, jumper on the floor but his t-shirt just pulled up and his trousers just behind his knees. Draco's dressing gown was untied but still on his shoulders. And he left.

Neville's blood was replaced by fire but he ignored it, opting instead to sing tunelessly under his breath as he listened to Draco stepping into the shower. Washing Neville off him.

It was not like Neville wanted to be the only one in Draco's life, he just wanted to be considered, wanted to symbolise something more than a friend who is convenient, an interlude between failed relationships.

The next day the dark-haired man was in the living room, drinking coffee out of Neville's mug. He didn't say anything but it annoyed him that Draco had not noticed that this stranger was drinking out of Neville's mug. They were talking in hushed tones but it was not serious, seemed flirty, sexual. Neville wasn't angry. He was lonely.

Draco looked up, said the right things, the friendly things but everything was laced with a hint to leave. Neville did what he was told.

Looking around the coffee shop, Neville caught Harry's waving hand and sat across from his friend, the latte already sitting in front of him. They did this often, they would drink coffee and talk about Draco. Neville wished his life wasn't so revolved around the other man.

"He has a new boyfriend? Pfft. Doubt that will last long."

Neville did not like the implications but he could not deny it was true. They spoke aimlessly, both of them repeating the same thing and desperately wishing to convince the other.

"Nev, you're letting him take advantage of you. He's just using you."

"I'm doing the same."

"What?"

"Taking advantage of his loneliness to get the chance to touch him."

Harry didn't look like he agreed but he said nothing, simply looking at Neville with an odd expression. He just didn't understand.

When he finally got home, Draco was gone. No note to tell him where he was but he was not his child, he was an adult. He could look after himself. Mostly.

For hours, Neville sat on the couch, scribbling. But nothing ever amounted to anything. Words formed sentences but they were not the right ones, he wanted Draco to understand. He wanted to understand too.

The clock on the mantelpiece chimed twelve, a muggle antique Draco had fallen in love with. Draco was right now with the stranger, he wasn't thinking about Neville but that didn't matter. What mattered was Neville. He loved Draco but he didn't want love in return. He wanted stability. Honesty. He wanted it to be normal and not this perpetual loop of friendliness, sex and awkwardness.

That morning, Draco stepped into the small flat at half six. He had work in two hours and he only liked to shower at home. After making a quick mug of coffee, he stepped into the living room. The dent in the couch telling him Neville had had a late night. Draco smiled. And then he saw it. The envelope.

_Dear Draco,_

_ in this envelope is a CD. Put it in the CD Player. It is the only thing that expresses how I feel. I cannot do this anymore. I just want to be yours but I don't think that is going to happen. But I'll always be here for you. _

_ Nev._

_Draco crumpled the letter, opened the CD disc tray and side the disc into the slot. For some unknown reason his hand was shaking as he pushed the play button in. Finally the song began and the words rang throughout the room..._

_I don't wanna be adored.  
Don't wanna be first in line,  
Or make myself heard... _

_

* * *

_Please tell me what you think, this piece was slightly experimental. I am kind of worried about it. :S


	6. Señor Señora Señorita

Once again I am going to manipulate the basic idea of the song, using the dancing part rather than the vampire bit of the song. I do recommend this song, it does make me very happy :D. It is also another Harry/Severus.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I also do not own the song, that belongs to Miyavi.

Summary: Harry goes to dance lessons for his husband, Severus. Ron tags along.

* * *

**Señor Señora Señorita.**

Harry James Potter had never struggled with anything the way he wrestled with rhythm. He tried but it was something that was hard to force, something he could not really just produce. But the way Severus sighed as his feet moved about inadequately, implied that he could.

They had been married for nearly three years and every time they went to some sort of dance, which happened frequently due to both their involvement in charities and the Ministry, Harry seemed to embarrass himself. Severus would often find someone more suitable, usually Hermione and he would mingle, trying not to feel jealous that his best friend could dance so well with _his _husband. Harry could tell Ron felt much the same way if the wistful glances he sent at his wife meant anything.

And that is why Harry James Potter signed himself and his best mate up to dancing lessons at a muggle community centre.

Ron complained of course but eventually Harry managed to convince his friend that the lessons would certainly please his wife.

Too soon the evening of the first lesson came and when it came to leaving, he told his husband that he was going to the pub with Ron and slipped the dress shoes into his bag pack. Ron picked him up at the corner with a tight smile, he looked like Harry was forcing him to his death.

The community centre was small but the lights were strong and prevented them from hiding anything. Colour seeped into Ron's face, the freckles the only part of his face that was not bright red. Harry however was slightly more confident, only because he was aware that Ron was a much worse dancer than he was.

Mostly it was women of varying age groups although the majority of them were middle aged. People fell into their small groups, chatting quietly until a tall woman walked in. The sound of her heels bouncing off the walls silenced the talking and when she took her place in front of the group, the smaller groups splitting to stand in a half circle around her.

She spoke quietly but her high pitched voice rang off the walls so everyone could hear her. Finally she asked if anyone was new and shyly Harry raised his hand, noticing that Ron only moved his when his friend's was fully risen. She only nodded at them and told everyone to split into couples.

To his surprise, Ron was actually in the middle of a fight between two middle aged although very attractive women, both desperate to dance with the red-haired hunk as they described him. Harry smiled to himself, knowing how much his friend would enjoy being the main attraction for someone besides Hermione.

Harry himself was taken by a younger women, petite and blonde with bright green eyes. She had a shy look about her but when it came to taking their position for the first waltz she was anything but hesitant.

The girl was firm but she led him well, patient with his fumbling and wandering feet. They made it through almost two waltzes before he tripped over his own feet and nearly fell which caused his partner to giggle furious and gained them disapproving glances from the other dancers.

Finally they moved onto a more difficult Cha Cha where Harry found he struggled terribly to keep up with the pace and he kept being confronted by the image of Severus' confident and regular feet.

The only source of comfort he managed to gain from the whole experience was that Ron was struggling much more than he was, so much so he had managed to draw attention from the instructor.

She was quite strict from Ron, causing his skin to darken to such a stage that he was almost purple. The woman took his waist and stood behind him while he moved with his partner who was giggling but Ron finally began to move in time with the music in the correct way. Much to Harry's embarrassment.

"You're doing fine, you just need to relax and allow the music to overtake you," his partner said softly.

He looked at her with confused eyes.

"You are thinking about it too much."

Harry stopped thinking about the steps, he clouded his mind with thoughts of Severus' expert legs and imagined his own doing the same and slowly, Severus' legs completely became his and he was doing it right.

Too soon the class ended and while both had learnt a lot, they were aware they needed more lessons. When they both sat in the car, Ron burst into laughter and explained how bizarre it felt to have two women simultaneously touching him and how intimidated he was by the dance teacher. Harry kept to himself exactly how he managed to fight through the lesson.

* * *

For the next two months they both continued attending the lessons and while Ron was passed from woman to woman like a parcel, all of them desperate to have a turn with him especially as his moving was improving. In fact every time they left a lesson, women followed him offering him their phone number and Harry trying to ensure his friend does not show himself up by asking what a mobile was. Harry however, continued dancing with the small blond girl who, worryingly, appeared to becoming attached to him.

The end of the last lesson he intended to attend and after an almost perfect Tango, she asked him softly if he was with someone. This was the question he always dreaded with muggles, homosexual relationships were not viewed in quite the same way or quite as positively and explaining he was married to a man was always difficult. He opted to simply tell her, he was taken and that he came to the lessons to impress his partner who was an outstanding dancer.

After he explained that she slipped away silently and the guilt nudged at his insides but there was nothing he could do. That was when his attention was grabbed by his best friend who standing at the door was surrounded by women, terribly upset that this was his last lesson. He stood to the side, watching as Ron's cheek was covered in pecks and finally they made it to the car.

"I never thought I would enjoy dancing but it has actually gone quite well."

Harry laughed, "yeah it has done wonders for your ego."

"I keep thinking how nice it will be to impress Hermione with my ability to dance. When you going to show Severus?"

"Saturday night, his birthday. We are staying in and I am making dinner, it will be a little after dinner surprise."

Ron scrunched his face up as he often did when anyone even suggested Severus was a sexual being and turned his key in the ignition, obviously trying to change the subject.

He came home to find Severus sitting at the table, highlighting a potions journal eagerly with his dark haired pushed off his face. Harry slipped his arms around his waist and leaned his chin on the other man's head, inhaling his smell. The other man titled his head back trying to see his husband.

"How was the pub?"

"Good, very manly."

Severus laughed and closed over the magazine, sliding it into a plastic folder. His organisation made Harry smile and he walked over to the kettle, making the tea to his husband's exact specifications. He could not wait for Saturday.

* * *

Dinner went excellently, Harry cooked the steaks perfectly and the potatoes made Severus' nose wriggle in delight. Next came the tiramisu, the combination of Severus' fravourite things and then...well the dancing.

Harry watched as his husband magically washed the dishes, nerves singing through his veins while he reached for the play button of the CD Player. Seconds away from either impressing his husband or embarrassing himself.

The first bar of the music and Severus was turning around, his ears pricked up. Harry smiled and opened his arms which Severus fell into gratefully expecting simply a hug until Harry pulled him into dancing positions.

The normal raise of the eyebrow accompanied Severus' feet automatically doing as the music commanded. His surprise only heightened when Harry's did the same but he was pleased. Never had this happened before, Harry knew what he was doing and his body was perfectly malleable. This was something Severus had always imagined, he had always dreamed to dance with his husband like this and the warmth he felt was flooding through his body.

He kissed Harry. It was all he could do to express the gratitude, that Harry was willing to learn to dance and that he was simply here.

"I love you Severus."

"I love you too Mr Potter."

They danced for a while longer, Harry's fluidity only increased with each step and his movements soon rivalled his husband's. Until the dancing turned slightly more heated and Severus' hands were constantly wandering, until finally he grew too distracted and scooped Harry into his arms.

He walked to the bedroom, rarely moving his face from Harry's until he placed him softly on the bed with an even softer kiss. Standing in front of his husband, Severus smiled as he quickly undressed and lowered himself onto his husband. There was more kissing until Harry wiggled out from underneath Severus and pulled his clothes off roughly and threw himself at Severus. Soon, Harry lay on his back with Severus panting above him and then Harry was edging closer to explosion and then it happened.

After a few passionate kisses, Severus began to laugh and Harry blushed.

"What is it?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing, I just cannot believe where you possibly learned to dance! I remember how bad you were not too long ago."

"You'll laugh."

"What is it?"

"Ron and I have been going to dance lessons, not the pub."

"Weasley too! Well that I refuse to believe!"

Harry laughed and snuggled further into his husband's chest, refusing to comment.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely :D


End file.
